Compartido
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Fuutarou propone una de las ideas más extremas pero convencionales hacia las hermanas Nakano. ¿Cual sería la respuesta? Fic debut Go-Tōbun no Hanayome
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

**_El manga y el animé de Go-Tōbun no Hanayome no son de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Negi Haruba. Todos sus derechos reservados._**

_Compartido_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds_

_Capítulo 0: Prólogo._

* * *

Enseñar a 5 hermanas era demasiado complicado para el estudiante y tutor, Fuutarou Uesugi. Cada día era demasiado exigente verificar las constantes fallas de cada una, a tal grado de pasar muchos días enteros sin descansar, todo por verlas con buenos méritos académicos. Pero ese no es el caso.

Aprendió a conocer cada cualidad de las hermanas Nakano en las muchas sesiones de estudio, tratando de utilizar estrategias no solo para incentivarlas a aprender, sino que además para llevarse mejor con ellas, ya que cuando se vieron por primera vez, la situación era demasiado complicado y tenso para conocer con más profundidad.

Sin embargo, ese conocer fue transformando en una especie de vínculo, un vínculo que era más difícil de romper.

Casa sesión que brindaba, independiente de la materia, era la situación perfecta para que las Nakano estuvieran por mucho tiempo, muy interesadas en él, algo que Fuutarou no esperaba; sin embargo, no solo era en las clases dadas en la residencia independiente que vivían en la actualidad, tras huir de las exclusividades que daba su padre; sino que además también en sus ratos o días libres. Cada vez que iba de compras, o dejaba libros en la biblioteca, se topaba con ellas por coincidencia, era incómodo, pero no podía negar que eran las únicas amigas de confianza que tenía.

Pero concluyó que ellas habían hecho lo imposible: cada acción conllevó a que sus sentimientos comenzaran a salir, como si su corazón de piedra se hubiera ablandado a tal grado de sentir lo que era el amor, desde Yotsuba hasta Itsuki, todas estaban complacidas por haber logrado la unidad de hermanas con más fuerza, y pudo notar que cuando pasaba tiempo con cada una de ellas, sentía una felicidad confortante, notándose con sus sonrojos o intenciones.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que nunca aceptaría. Cayó en las trampas del amor de las que no podía escapar.

_Estaba enamorado… pero de las quintillizas_.

No podía negar que sentía emociones fuertes con cada una, pero enamorarse de las cinco era un riesgo muy serio. Tenía muchas premoniciones sobre lo que podía causar con tan solo elegir a una, recordando que sentían lo mismo, es decir, Fuutarou no era tonto, de forma inesperada supo que ellas lo querían ya sea de forma directa, como cuando Nino se le confesó huyendo de Maruo en una situación complicada; o indirectamente cuando una Itsuki aun sin identificar lo besó apenas sonó la campana cuando fue de viaje en sus vacaciones veraniegos. Reconoció que sería una batalla campal.

Aunque no descuidó sus estudios como sabía, tuvo un momento para pensar en sí mismo sobre las posibilidades de mantener el equilibrio entre ellas sin causar algún remordimiento, pero todas iban al mismo lado, sólo eligiendo a una. Estaba pensativo en su mesita de estudios, calificando algunas pruebas de matemáticas.

"_He entendido que cada una de ellas, tiene algo que me atrae. Una cualidad que las hace diferentes y me gusta esas diferencias. Ay, no sé qué hacer…"_

De pronto, la peor de las ideas surgió.

"_¿Y si pudiera amar a todas?"_ De repente se tumbó al suelo y respiró con fuerza, pero en silencio, sabiendo que su hermanita, Raiha estaba descansando en su futón a unos metros de la sala; suspiró de preocupación, atragantándose un poco. _"Es demasiado arriesgado, pero es la única idea que sirve para que ellas se sientan bien. Es estúpida pero no hallo otra alternativa. No me puedo multiplicar para dar mis sentimientos a cada una, y otro punto en contra sería mi bolsillo, ellas son millonarias y yo solo soy un hombre, humilde y pobre pero honrado. Hhmmm. A ver Fuutarou, piensa"_

Pensó en algunos otros planes, pero de nuevo resultarían en un fracaso eligiendo solo a una. No quería herirlas, era un circulo vicioso en que no podía escapar. Así que se levantó de golpe y suspiró, concluyendo que…

"_Está bien. Después de hacer algunas pruebas, mañana al atardecer confesaré cuanto las quiero a ellas. No estaría tan mal, si me rechazan podré quitar al menos un gran peso de encima. Sólo espero que no cometa errores."_

Continuó estudiando y realizando las plantillas de sus evaluaciones el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Era las 7:30 de la mañana y el joven indiscreto se levantó, realizó sus necesidades básicas antes de ir al colegio que quedaba lejos de su residencia arrendada, caminó toda la mañana aun pensando en cómo zafar sus intenciones de romance con las Nakano. Obvio que en la escuela no iba a decir eso, tenía que continuar con sus estudios como de costumbre.

Si bien se concentró en los repasos de las materias básicas, no pudo evitar voltear su rostro hacia su compañera de clase, Itsuki. Ella se veía linda con sus lentes; ella le responde viéndolo casi fijo, haciendo que Fuutarou voltee al frente, sintiendo algo de sonrojo y nervios.

"_Concentra en tus estudios y luego ya hablaremos…" _

El resto de la mañana fue todo normal, exceptuando que Yotsuba lo tiró dos veces cuando lo saludaba. Y comiendo curiosamente con sus "amigas".

* * *

En la tarde, Fuutarou quería refrescar su mente, no estaba entre sus planes ir con ellas en el camino hacia la casa donde vivían. quería saltar la tutoría de hoy, pero no podía dejarlas descuidadas del estudio. Casi lo lograba, pero…

— ¡Uesugi-saaan! — Yotsuba dio un fuerte palmazo en los hombros, demostrando su fuerza debido a sus constantes ejercicios, haciéndolo casi caer al muchacho. — Te encontré otra vez.

— Y…!Yotsuba! Es…Es la tercera vez que me empujas. — La chica solo ríe de sus comentarios, tan cálida como siempre, algo que gustaba ver a Fuutarou.

— No te dejaríamos ir solo ésta vez. — La mayor de todos, Ichika se acerca al joven, haciéndolo temblar al sentir el calor externo. — Aprovecha que tengo éste día disponible, no hay grabaciones en el estudio. — y le hace guiño, haciéndolo sonrojar.

— ¿No se supone que tendrías que enseñarme sobre historia japonesa? Periodo Takeda, ¿recuerdas? — Esa era Miku con su puchero tratando de ganar algo de atención.

— Hay que hacerlo rápido, Fuu-kun; recuerda que tenemos que trabajar en la noche en la pastelería. — Nino estaba casi pegada a él, pero se aleja si no fuera por los pucheros que hizo Miku.

— Uesugi-kun, ¿podemos ir a comprar pastelillos cerca de aquí? — Itsuki, la menor de todas tambíen hacía pucheros, pero por que tenía hambre.

— Chicas, cálmense. — Fuutarou tocó su frente, señalando agotamiento. — Miku tienen razón, hoy estudiaremos historia japonesa sobre el periodo Asuka y haremos diálogos en inglés. Más adelante les haré un test para ver si… ¡¿eh?! — se dio cuenta que las hermanas habían corrido, distanciándose del tutor; al parecer se asustaron cuando mencionó la prueba.

— !Alcánzanos si puedes! — Yotsuba gritaba animándolo a correr.

No pudo evitar sonreír, eran idiotas, pero muy amigables, algo que apreciaba mucho. Podría decir que al menos pudo refrescar su mente pesada un momento todo gracias a ellas.

— ¡Muy bien! Primero iremos a comer pastelillos y luego a los estudios. pero !espérenme! — y comenzó a correr "persiguiendo" a sus amigas. Ellas reaccionaron de la manera más sorpresiva con esa reacción, pero le siguieron el juego.

* * *

— ¿No creen que Fuutarou-kun está actuando extraño? — Ichika podía observar a su tutor viendo la ventana del atardecer. Habló en voz baja ya que estaba en modo examen.

— Si lo dices porque sonrió más de lo debido cuando comía pastelillos además de ser muy amable con nosotras... definitivamente sí. — Miku estaba en la prueba con su lápiz, respondiéndole del mismo modo. — Aunque Itsuki se comió todo lo que pedimos.

— No es mi culpa, es que estaban tan deliciosos que no podía dejar la sensasión de comerlos. — Itsuki se sonrojaba mientras hacía un ligero puchero. — Pero me sorprendió el hecho de que Uesugi-kun fuera más comunicativo que nosotras, es más, es increíble que diga esto pero pagó toda la cuenta que ganó mientras trabajaba en la pastelería.

— Fue muy caballeroso con nosotras, sin duda me siento feliz de convivir con mi Fuu-kun — Ese comentario de Nino las hizo desconcentrar un poco de esa evaluación, haciéndolas sonrojar. Aunque se miraron algo molestas al sentir esas reacciones.

— ¿Y qué? Uesugi-san es amable con nosotras, yo en mi caso me siento feliz de convivir con él, aunque sea malo corriendo. — Yotsuba da su señal de victoria.

— Chicas, están en exámenes. No se distraigan por favor. — Fuutarou había regresado de la ventana y como su papel de profesor tomó su autoridad. Todas se vieron con temor, no por la orden, sino por las buenas declaraciones que, por suerte, Fuutarou no pudo oír.

Del otro lado, el chico listo se encontraba con la mente totalmente revuelta, viendo al frente sin rumbo.

Finalmente habían culminado su prueba si bien estaban algo agotadas, tenían algo de pereza, pero se encontraban satisfechas de sus progresos. Pues sus notas mejoraban, aunque paulatinamente.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Iré a tomar una ducha! Tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo con Fuu-kun. — Nino alzaba sus brazos, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo de una forma amorosa.

— Saldré a comprar algo de ropa. ¿Itsuki podrías acompañarme? — Yotsuba iba al cuarto a cambiarse.

— No creo que pueda, quiero ir a la feria de comidas. Había una oferta de banderillas que no pienso perder.

— ¿Es enserio? — Yotsuba se enojó por un instante.

— No te preocupes. — Ichika se manifiesta. — Yo iré contigo. Además, debo conseguir trajes para mis papeles en el estudio. — Y sonríe con confianza.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Iba a pedirle el favor a Uesugi-san, pero él irá a trabajar al rato. — baja un poco su rostro y mientras eso pasaba, Ichika hacía un gesto celoso. — No iremos a las tiendas de lencería como la otra vez ¿No? — Yotsuba se ponía roja de la vergüenza al mencionar ese lugar con Fuutarou presente.

— Nino, yo también iré con Fuutarou. recuerda que aunque trabajamos en diferentes lugares, quedan en la misma calle. — Miku se puso casi al lado del hombre de forma posesiva, pero sin tocarlo. — No voy a dejar que vayas antes que yo. — Esa frase sonó algo amenazante, provocando algo de celos internos a Nino.

"_Es ahora o nunca. No hay marcha atrás."_ Se dijo mentalmente Fuutarou mientras actuaba como observador. — Chicas… ¿Pueden quedarse por un momento?

— ¡Woah! ¿Para qué sería, Uesugi-san? — Yotsuba se puso al frente, haciendo temblar al chico de cabello azabache. Sus hermanas también voltearon hacia él, algo sorprendidas por la solicitud.

— Chicas… Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio y importante.

El ambiente quedó tenso y muy silencioso, Fuutarou sabía que no debería haber margen de error para evitar una futura batalla incestuosa.

* * *

**Aquí concluye el epílogo, en un nuevo debut en éste gran lugar. Sé que no es el mejor intro, pero a medida que avance la historia, ojalá mejore el curso, y sí, antes de malentendidos el fic será harem, por algo el nombre del título, y será tomado a partir del capítulo 93 del manga. En fin, nos vemos luego en un nuevo cap. Apreciaré sus reviews para poder mejorar las historias. Gracias por leer. ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1: La confrontación

**_El manga y el animé de Go-Tōbun no Hanayome no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Negi Haruba. Todos sus derechos reservados._**

_Compartido_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds_

_Capítulo 1: la Confrontación._

* * *

Un imprescindible silencio abrumaba la sala del apartamento donde residían las Nakano, tras ver que en la casa que habían rentado, tuvieron que abandonar por la futura demolición de aquel lugar. Pero volviendo al presente, Fuutarou ya les había comunicado la intención de que se quedaran por un momento.

— ¿Eh? — Al unísono las cinco hermanas se quedaron quietas, sin alguna reacción como si hubiera dicho algo trágico.

— Cómo dije, quiero hablarles de algo muy importante, algo que he querido manifestar en los últimos días. Por favor, siéntense por un momento, prometo no demorarme.

Las chicas sin oponerse hicieron lo que su tutor les dijo, sintiendo algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo, presintiendo que algo no cuadraba en ése ambiente totalmente frívolo en esos momentos.

— Fuutarou-kun. Así que… De qué quieres hablar. — Ichika con una voz suave pero temblorosa mostró sus dudas.

— Bueno… Cómo comenzar esto… — Con una respiración profunda, miró a cada una de sus "amores" ocultos, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta; en esas situaciones el corazón de Uesugi latía con fuerza, pero debía mantener su compostura. Así que continúa su intervención. — Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde la primera vez que he conocido a cada una, y aunque al inicio fue muy horrible convivir con ustedes…

— ¡Uesugi-san! — Yotsuba gritó de decepción. Sus hermanas estaban asombradas de esos comentarios, sabiendo que su convivencia había sido fructífera.

— !No se alteren! Por favor, déjame terminar mi charla Yotsuba. — Fuutarou con su mano en señal de pare intenta calmar a la enfurecida cuarta hermana. — Eso fue en el comienzo, por que ahora todo ha cambiado y me he dado cuenta que pasar con ustedes es un momento genial dentro de mi vida. Antes no solía hablar con algún amigo, ya que me había concentrado absolutamente en los estudios, pero gracias a sus impulsos sociales por abrir al mundo cotidiano, he estado cambiando mi personalidad.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar, Fuu-kun? — Nino mencionó con algo de preocupación, necesitaba que desglosara sus palabras.

— Abrí los ojos a la realidad y me di cuenta que me agrada convivir con todas y ser el que resuelve sus problemas, es decir cada vez que me preguntan sobre algo académico y suelo explicar mis bases del conocimiento, suelo disfrutar de su compañía, argumentando que puedo hacer muy bien las cosas, y poder ser capaz de hacerlo.

Las chicas estaban confundidas, era como su anduvieran en un dejavu sin sentido.

"_Es ahora o nunca. No voy a enredarme más_." En la mente, Fuutarou se decía a sí mismo.

— Pero últimamente he sentido cosas que no creí sentirlas, como si cada una de ustedes tuviera ese algo que me atrae. Son mis amigas y todo, pero… —

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, pero confusas. ¿Por qué Fuutarou hablaba en modo plural?

— Fuutarou… — Sin decir algo, Miku estaba atenta a las palabras de su tutor.

— Es muy estúpido decir esto, pero… Estoy enamorado…

Las chicas interrumpieron la oración sintiendo algo de sustos, conmoción y sorpresas. Pero la más importante, miedo, miedo por que no serían ellas quienes está dirigiendo esas dos últimas palabras que Fuutarou decía. Se levantaron y miraron de frente a su tutor, aunque a su vez se vieron entre ellas, raramente, creyendo que no se refería a ellas.

— No… Fuutarou-kun. — Con algo de trauma, Ichika se arrodillaba al enterarse de que su profesor favorito estaba enamorado, pero no de ella.

— Fuu-kun… ¿Por qué? — Nino regresa a tirarse al sofá, sintiendo algo de desmayo, con intenciones de desplomar de llanto.

— Fuutarou… No puede ser… — Miku por otro lado quería ocultar el rostro, queriendo no saber más del asunto, queriendo salir unas lágrimas.

Las únicas que se mantenían iguales eran Yotsuba e Itsuki, a Yotsuba por que mantenía la intención de no interferir con quien fuera la suertuda de tener su corazón; y con Itsuki por que simplemente lo veía como su profesor y nada más. Pero por dentro de su conciencia, en silencio sentían destrozos y conmoción.

"_No hagas suposiciones, ¡Solo dilo!"_ Fuutarou intentó calmarlas.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Déjenme terminar mis palabras!

Increíblemente ellas voltearon su rostro, esperanzadas de que fuera solo un chiste… Fuutarou como un valiente guerrero mencionó.

— Sí, estoy enamorado… pero enamorado de ustedes.

De nuevo gobernaba el silencio pero era muy sorpresivo, ellas se veían de nuevo, muy consternadas de esa clase de confesión.

— No tengo la capacidad de elegir a una. Cada una de ustedes tiene una cualidad que increíblemente me atrae, me dolería ver que elija a una y que las otras lamenten todos los días arrepintiéndose de no haber confesado a tiempo. Lo sé porque, aunque no sea experto en el tema, puedo decir que también sienten lo mismo. — Las jóvenes se sonrojaron al quedar expuesto sus intenciones, aun sin que se hayan dado cuenta desde hace tiempo. El joven Uesugi continúa. — He buscado maneras de expresar mis emociones y sentimientos correctamente, una solución que pudiera enmendar toda ésta situación, pero no he podido resolverlo.

— Entonces… — Itsuki lo veía sorprendido. — Lo que tratas de decir es…

— es que las amo a todas. _Las amo_. Y me gustaría compartir mi corazón con ustedes por igual.

Había un silencio sepulcral que no esperaban, cada quintilliza tenía la intención de competir por él, pero no esperaban una reacción y una declaración de esas magnitudes; sus mentes estaban en blanco.

— Eso era lo que tenía que decir. Sé que no es la mejor manera de expresarlo, pero es la única propuesta que he podido idear en momentos como éste. Está bien si me rechazan, o si quieren romper mi estrecha relación amistosa y me vaya de sus vidas, pero no lo tomen a la ligera. Tomen su tiempo, piénselo bien y díganlo con sinceridad para que terminemos con ésto. No quiero tener indagaciones constantes sobre mis sentimientos hacia ustedes.

Fuutarou, con un problema de desesperación recoge sus libros junto con los exámenes y los lleva en su maleta, y con un calmado respiro normal, se dirige fuera de la residencia, teniendo ganas de huir.

— Las veré más adelante y no se descuiden de sus estudios. — y cerró con suavidad la puerta.

La desolación hizo que el silencio siguiera presente, ya que ninguna de las Nakano pudo hablar. Pero eso se rompió.

— Así que… — Nino sentada en su sofá veía las reacciones de sus hermanas.

— ¿No creen que se salió de las manos lo que Uesugi-san dijo? — esa voz era de Yotsuba que no podía creer lo que escuchó hace instantes, cancelando la salida planificada con anticipación.

— Se vería totalmente ridículo que dijera cosas como esas. — Itsuki tenía intenciones de salir a la feria tras el incidente, pero ya tenía dudas. —Somos sus amigas y sería una locura pensar de esa manera. Estaría muy mal.

— Pero… ¿Estamos seguras de que está mal? — Ichika miraba a Miku y luego a Itsuki. — Es que… la verdad…

— No me importaría si Fuutarou dijo eso. — Con algo de tranquilidad, Miku les manifestaba. No podía seguir ocultando sus intenciones, de alguna manera quería expresarlos de una vez y no había mejor escenario que decirlo a todas sus hermanas. — Hay que ser justos, si Fuutarou quiere compartir sus sentimientos, no me molestaría en absoluto, con tal que sea entre nosotras.

Ellas, exceptuando a Ichika se quedaron estupefactas tras oír esa declaración. Itsuki le pregunta.

— Miku, tú…— Nino señalaba con mucho miedo.

— Ya le dije a Ichika en el campamento escolar. Me gusta Fuutarou, y haría todo lo posible por quererlo para mí. — el rostro de la tercera hermana, con mucha calma y suavidad confrontaba a la menor, aunque ponía en evidencia su sonrojo.

— No puedo creerlo. — Itsuki estaba con un tremendo sinsabor.

— ¡Woah! — Yotsuba, sorprendida también soltó su secreto oculto. — creí que era la única que le gustaba Uesugi-san.

— T… ¿Tú también Yotsuba? — Esta vez de nuevo Nino reaccionaba, mientras que Ichika sentía nervios e Itsuki se mantenía la compostura muy bien.

— Sí… — la chica de cabellos naranja se sonrojaba mientras agachaba la cabeza. — Pero no quise revelarlo porque no quería interponerme con su felicidad. Quería verlo feliz con quien fuera, no me importa si no me corresponde mis sentimientos.

Con algo de cautela, Ichika también se manifestó.

— Comparto lo mismo que dijeron, yo… yo también quería decir lo mucho que me gustaba Fuutarou-kun. — y al igual que con Yotsuba, también se sonrojaba. — Él era el motor para que pudiera estudiar, si algo puedo agradecerle es porque jamás se rindió en convencerme en concentrarme en mis estudios y tuviera buenas calificaciones. Me gusta su carisma, no puedo negar mi gusto por él y haría todo lo posible por tenerlo conmigo. — Iba a decir sobre ese viaje a Kyoto, pero Ichika no quería causarle más problemas a Miku tras esos recuerdos oscuros.

— Con razón no me prestaba atención a mis declaraciones. — Nino también se pronunció al respecto. — pero no puedo negar que Fuu-kun es la persona más admirable que he podido conocer, es un buen caballero que siempre me sacó de aprietos, y puedo decir que, aunque al inicio que viniera a nuestras vidas, lo traté muy horrible porque era un extraño, su valentía por enseñarnos es lo que realmente me enamoró.

— No puedo creer que nosotras estemos enamoradas de Fuutarou-kun. Todas exceptuando a Itsuki. — Ichika sonreía, calmando un poco los ánimos. Sin embargo…

—¿podría unirme también a su grupo? — y la menor de todos se sonrojó más de lo debido. — También me enamoré de Uesugi-kun. Aunque nosotros somos similares en nuestros comportamientos, ha sido un hombre de admirar, haciendo todo para que esté todo bien; lo que me gusta de él son sus sacrificios para mantener la estabilidad, ya que puedo ver a Raiha feliz con lo que hace su hermanito. Y yo me siento muy confortada cada vez que solemos hablar. — No encontraba palabras adecuadas para describir lo que él era para ella, aunque comenzaron a sembrar más dudas dentro de su corazón.

— Así que eso lo confirma todo. — Miku estaba sin palabras, pero no molesta.

— ¿entonces habrá una batalla para tener el corazón de Uesugi-san? La verdad no quisiera esto. — Yotsuba se preocupaba.

— No, admito que estamos enamoradas, pero sería llevarlo al extremo que una de nosotras dijera que lo ama y las demás se queden sin él, como acabó de decir Fuu-kun; y crearía un ambiente tenso de enemistad entre nosotras. — Nino suspiraba de calma.

— ¿Entonces sería lo más correcto aceptar sus sentimientos de ese modo? — Ichika no sabía cómo, pero sentía cosas muy raras. — ¿Compartir ese corazón con nosotras?

La respuesta entre ellas iba a salir a la luz. Una respuesta que cambiaría las vidas para siempre entre las Nakano y el joven Uesugi, pero se aproximaba un imprevisto a último momento.

* * *

**Gracias a ustedes, queridos lectores por dar un apoyo a este proyecto, eso hace que me motive a seguir escribiendo con mucha cautela. Las confesiones se hicieron de acuerdo con las características sacadas en el manga; Aquí finaliza un nuevo capítulo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no duden en comentar si hay falencias**.

**Y lo siento por el fail que se publicó al relacionar las palabras epílogo y prólogo, hubo un malentendido que quise enmendar, así que lo siento de nuevo. xD**

**De nuevo, los veré en los próximos días con el desarrollo de ésta prometedora historia. Nos vemos. :)**


	3. Capítulo 2: Señales y dudas

_**AVISO: Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, he hecho algunos ajustes con respecto a mejorar el orden de ésta historia para evitar controversias. Chequen un momento y revisen para no causar confusiones.**_

_**El manga y el animé de Go-Tōbun no Hanayome no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Negi Haruba. Todos sus derechos reservados.**_

_Compartido_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds_

_Capítulo 2: Señales y dudas._

* * *

— ¡Qué clase de estupidez fue esa! — Fuutarou gritó a metros del adinerado apartamento de las Nakano, cuando caminaba con nervios los transeúntes que cruzaban esos andenes lo vieron con mucha rareza. Habló a sí mismo en voz baja. — Todo no salió de acuerdo con el plan, ay… Sabía que decirles esto era algo muy raro y descabellado.

Durante el camino observó en sus pensamientos cual reacción sería lo que pasaría.

* * *

_**Flashback POV de Fuutarou:**_

— ¡Claro Fuutarou, te aceptaremos como tus novias! — Las Nakano dijeron con todo corazón, y de una lo abrazaban sin dudarlo.

— De… ¿De verdad? Pero…

— Te amamos, y no nos molestaría para nada. — Ichika estaba cuasi recostada en el pecho del estudiante, sonrojada hasta no poder.

— Así es Fuutarou-kun — un rarísimo lenguaje de Yotsuba lo sorprendió. — Nosotras estamos muy complacidas por tenerte a nuestro lado. Eres el hombre perfecto para nosotras.

Al unísono, las hermanas corearon esas tres palabras:

—¡Te Amo Fuutarou!

En ese pensamiento, un fondo rosa muy reconfortante adornaba el ambiente, con las sonrisas de las cinco mujeres muy equilibradas y suaves en sus sonidos y una desconcertante reacción del reacio protagonista.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

"_No creo que sea una reacción que se esperaría ver. De hecho, sería demasiado cliché pero muy imposible. Tengo certeza de que jamás va a pasar_" De nuevo los pensamientos volvieron a su distraída mente.

* * *

**Flashback POV de Fuutarou:**

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Un pobre como tú amar a nosotras? — Itsuki lo veía muy crítica y cómo no, enojada.

— Creí que eras un buen hombre, pero me equivoqué. Eres un pervertido sin decencia. — Miku lo vio muy sádico.

— Deja de soñar con esto, es muy enfermo. — Ichika como jueza lo señala.

— ¡Te amaba Fuu-kun pero ahora me arrepiento! ¡No te quiero ni ver! — Nino lo miraba con mucho desprecio.

— No te queremos verte nunca más. ¡Sal de nuestras vidas! — y con una tajante respuesta, Yotsuba lo recriminaba.

Un panorama oscuro fluyó el pensamiento del pobre protagonista, sacándolo a la realidad.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

"_Creo que eso sería lo más cercano que puede pasar. Ya no hay reversa, me rechazarán sin dudarlo. Pero bueno, no me molestaría en absoluto. Al menos ya me siento librado de tanto estrés."_ Fuutarou continuó en su camino de regreso a su casa a paso apresurado pues tenía que trabajar más adelante en la pastelería. A eso de las 7 de la noche.

* * *

En la sala de estar de las Nakano, todavía se seguía debatiendo sobre aquel incidente de la confesión de su tutor. Todo iba a flote hasta que…

— Vuelvo a insistir que esto es una mala idea. — Itsuki comía un pedazo de ponqué que dejó en el refrigerador. Al parecer se había retractado de sus sentimientos, causando discordia entre sus hermanas. — nos verían muy mal, y no quisiéramos tener ese magro privilegio.

— ¿Es porque aún no tratas con Fuutarou todavía? — Miku trataba en vano de convencer a tomar la respuesta indicada. — Sé que andas teniendo buenos pensamientos de él, pero entiendo, ya que no trabajas en las mismas sesiones de estudio que nosotras. A veces pienso que lo que dijiste sobre tus sentimientos anteriormente es mentira. No te preocupes si no quieres estar en el mismo lugar de nosotras, no te obligaremos a sentirte presionada. — en éste momento, la chica de los audífonos sintió mucha molestia y decepción.

Itsuki se sintió muy herida por eso último, en realidad si no fuera testaruda ni terca, apoyaría esa decisión, solo que su comportamiento aun duro con Fuutarou era una de sus preocupaciones. Eso era lo que la enamoró, además de que no siempre convivía con él en las sesiones académicas, lo que hizo de sus intenciones muy ocultas.

— Como sea, iré a ese festival a distraerme un rato. Volveré. — y recogiendo su bolso Salió de la casa, sintiendo inseguridad en su conciencia.

— Muy bien, creo que debemos dejarla en paz por un momento. Tal vez no quiso decir eso a propósito. Creo que no quería sentirse excluida — Como si calmara las aguas, Ichika mantenía el orden de las cosas. — Entonces por última vez, ¿Qué decisión tomarían al respecto?

— Ya te lo dije por enésima vez, a mí no me importaría si toca compartir el corazón de Fuutarou, yo no quiero perder. — Miku suspiraba.

— Está bien, está bien. — Ichika se ríe con mucha cautela. — ¿tú que piensas Nino?

— Yo quería ser la única novia de Fuu-kun, la que llevara el apellido Uesugi. — la chica con accesorios de mariposa en su cabello rosado suspiraba de frustración. — pero viendo las cosas así, prefiero que esté con nosotras y no con nadie más, ya que somos sus únicas amigas y somos hermanas por lo que podríamos compartirlo. — levantó su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Y tú Yotsuba? No creo que desaproveches ésta oportunidad, ¿verdad? — Ichika sabía del pasado de la chica de pelo naranja, retrocediendo hace cinco años cuando conoció a Fuutarou e hicieron una gran promesa. Ese era un hueco profundo que hasta el día de hoy le dolía.

— Yo… Yo quiero que Uesugi-san sea feliz. Solo quiero eso. — Yotsuba sacó su lado serio y no pudo describir mejor su propuesta. — Si eso incluye enamorarme y repartir ese ansiado corazón con ustedes, lo haré.

— Está decidido, pero lo diremos mañana después de las tutorías, hoy voy a repasar un guion para mañana. — Ichika corre con prisa a su cuarto.

— Y yo tengo que prepararme para irme a trabajar. Las veo más adelante. — y corriendo muy rápido, Nino Salió de la sala de estar rumbo a su cuarto.

— Yo también me marcho, no debo llegar tarde a la panadería. — y la tercera hermana, Miku salió con prisa a su cuarto correspondiente.

La sala del apartamento se vació, tras la reunión. En horas contadas ya le notificarían la decisión a Fuutarou. Todas menos la imprecisión de Itsuki que salió a la feria.

* * *

El joven salió de su casa rumbo al trabajo en la pastelería, con la intención de borrar su episodio de la confesión, para no causar estragos.

" !Mierda! recordé que Nino estará trabajando conmigo… y ¡Miku!" de nuevo, los traumas de su sinsabor de ese incidente lo hicieron dudar de su salida.

— No voy a dirigir la palabra, de seguro no lo tomarían en cuenta… no, es mejor si finjo que jamás sucedió, hablaré con ambas como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, eso haré, como suelo hacer, con actitud seria y sin nervios. — Con su faceta típica de joven de mal agüero y aburrido, Fuutarou siguió su trayecto como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque impaciente de sus declaraciones.

Llegó a la puerta de la pastelería, donde en ese mismo instante, Nino y Miku quienes venían acompañadas lo saludaron.

— ¡Fuu-kun! Te extrañé. — Nino guardó su compostura, pero tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, como un descarrilado tren. Sólo se conformó con una cálida sonrisa

— Fuutarou, hola de nuevo. — Miku sonrió con calidez, sintiendo algo de sonrojo.

— Ho…Hola chicas. Supongo que estamos listos para trabajar. Así que… ¿vamos Nino? — Fuutarou abre la puerta del local, sintiendo emociones aun cálidas cuando hablaban con ellas. algo demasiado raro para él.

— Qué considerado. — con una bella sonrisa, Nino siguió primero para realizar sus ocupaciones.

— Creo que iré a la panadería. — Una disgustada y silenciosamente celosa Miku los veía observar. Pero se las ingeniaba para sacar su dulce sonrisa. — los veré al salir, tengan muchos éxitos en sus compromisos.

Y así, Fuutarou y Nino entraron a la pastelería y Miku hizo lo propio. Por ahora todo normal para el joven estudiante.

* * *

En la feria, había de todo en cuanto a comida, la debilidad perfecta de Itsuki, pero por alguna razón, no tenía intenciones de comer.

"_Lo consideraba como persona non grata cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, fue muy egoísta al rechazarme para intentar mejorar mis estudios." _Con muchos pensamientos, Itsuki no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en una banca y que su cabeza fluyera de sus frustraciones. _"pero… a medida que pasaba y pasaba el tiempo, conocía su personalidad, es muy testarudo y cínico, además de un engreído egoísta… pero que siempre trata de encontrar sus objetivos así sea con sacrificios. Recuerdo cuando fuimos al viaje escolar en Kyoto, y nos dio ese álbum de nosotras, sé que tiene limitantes económicas, pero consigue estos objetos como algo importante para nosotras. Somos parecidos en que solemos preocuparnos por los demás, es decir yo con mis hermanas como si fuera una madre y Uesugi-kun se preocupa mucho por su hermanita, Raiha, ella es una niña muy adorable y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla sonreír. Eso mismo hizo con nosotras, fue ganando confianza, incluyéndome. Aunque aún me duele verlo sufrir cuando me disfrazo de Rena, siempre tan ilusionado por estar con ella, aunque sea un reflejo de mí y Yotsuba. Pero… hay que admitir que entre muchos desacuerdos… que es un tipo muy admirable y…"_ de repente sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de la sensación de decir las características de su tutor.

Para resumir, Itsuki era a veces tonta e indecisa, pero de una cosa sí tomaba en cuenta. Estaba enamorada de él, así de simple y contundente, no teniendo más alternativa que aceptar esa circunstancia.

— Volveré a casa, hoy debo despejar algunas incógnitas de mi cabeza. — La chica pelirroja pidió un taxi, no sin antes comprar algunas banderillas para regresar a su residencia.

* * *

En la pastelería acabaron los trabajos a eso de las diez de la noche, Fuutarou hizo todas las de ganar para evadir el tema de su "fallida" confesión, hablando de lo que se ocurriera en mente, ya sea de fórmulas o estudios, haciendo su rol de mesero; pero Nino siempre estaba interesada en hablar sobre su amor con él, aunque los contactos eran algo leves porque tenía que preparar los pasteles para los clientes. Tras dejar los trastes limpios, sabían que el gerente de la tienda haría el resto del aseo.

— Muchas gracias, Uesugi-san, Nakano-san. Lo han hecho muy bien en sus trabajos. Al parecer hemos tenido buenos ingresos por las ventas.

— No hay problema, sólo hacíamos lo que nos ordenaba. Fue divertido. — Fuutarou se rascaba su cabeza siendo algo molestado.

— Lo mismo que dijo Fuu-kun, me encantó realizar varios diseños de los postres, a la gente le gustó. — Nino estaba más que satisfecha, pero porque pasar el tiempo con su tutor era de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

— Yo me encargaré de algunas cosas aquí, los veré mañana a la misma hora. Descansen bien. — El gerente del local recogía su escoba.

— Muchas gracias. Hasta mañana. — dijeron ambos al unísono despidiéndose de su jefe.

Ambos salieron del local, aunque por obvias razones tenían que esperar a Miku para que fueran de regreso a sus hogares. Fuutarou vio a la tercera hermana, quien le responde con una sonrisa. Nino hace lo mismo.

— Y ¿cómo te fue en la panadería, Miku? — la joven salió muy agotada, aunque la novedad era que no llevaba sus auriculares puestos en su cuello, obviamente no la dejaban usar por temas lógicos relacionados con el estatuto laboral. Aun así, para Fuutarou se veía muy linda.

— Me está yendo bien, voy mejorando en realizar los panes y la gente los disfruta. — Nino se quedó perpleja al conocer sobre sus avances, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Me alegro mucho por tu esfuerzo, de seguro sabrán deliciosos. — Fuutarou sonríe, causando sonrojo a la chica.

— Fuu-kun, no quiero sonar impaciente, pero ¿podemos irnos? Me estoy congelando.

* * *

— S… si, bueno será mejor que regrese a casa. ¿Supongo que irán en taxi no? Si es así las veré mañana. Nos… — Fuutarou iba a salir corriendo, pero de repente ambas chicas le agarraron los brazos impidiendo partir.

— Ni se te ocurra ir solo — Nino hablaba, acompañada con una sonrisa dominante.

— Te dejaremos en tu casa, aquí está haciendo frío y podrías enfermarte. — Miku otra vez se sonrojaba al sentir el contacto con su tutor.

Ahora que las hermanas volvían a contar con los recursos económicos, no les fue difícil conseguir el taxi. Al momento de llegar, arrastraron al joven en el vehículo para ir de regreso. Eso sí, para Fuutarou se le hacía extraño que las manos de ambas hermanas sostuvieran sus brazos, sintiendo calor muy cómodamente en ellas.

* * *

Tras un viaje largo, llegaron a la residencia de Uesugi, y Fuutarou se bajó del automóvil, quería pagar el pasaje como todo un hombre, pero las hermanas denegaron la propuesta. Ellas aún estaban adentro pero no tenían intenciones de salir con esas heladas ráfagas de vientos.

— Gracias por llevarme chicas. — El rostro del estudiante estaba rojo de la vergüenza. — Así que… las veré en el colegio mañana.

— Buenas noches, Fuutarou. — Miku se despidió, agachando su cabeza como reverencia.

— Nos vemos, Fuu-kun. Cuídate mucho. — y de forma indirecta, Nino le mandaba un beso al aire y guiñaba el ojo. Miku no se dio cuenta del detalle.

El joven Uesugi se sorprendió del gesto y se asustó levemente. Cerró con suavidad la puerta del automóvil y vio cómo se alejaba silenciosamente.

Para el día siguiente, Fuutarou creía que todo volvería a la "normalidad", y que esa confesión hubiera sido un lapsus temporal que era olvidable, así que creyó fingir que solo fue un día serio, como tenía acostumbrado a vivir. Sin embargo, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su declaración ya tendría su respuesta confirmada.

* * *

**Gracias a ustedes, queridos lectores por el apoyo a este proyecto, eso hace que me motive a seguir escribiendo con mucha cautela. Para algunos que se preguntan desde donde se inicia este fic, será tomado a partir del capítulo 93 del manga, días después de la salida a la piscina. Además, como no sé como se llama el dueño de la pastelería donde trabajan Nino y Fuutarou, lo mantuve como "gerente" para evitar alguna controversia. Tranquilos que la respuesta ya será confirmada en la siguiente parte.**

**Aquí finaliza un nuevo capítulo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no duden en comentar si hay falencias**. **Gracias por leer y seguir con ésta historia.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Paredón del amor

**_El manga y el animé de Go-Tōbun no Hanayome no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Negi Haruba. Todos sus derechos reservados._**

_Compartido_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds_

_Capítulo 3: Paredón del amor._

* * *

Fuutarou no era tan tonto para pensar de nuevo en los romances, más allá que se haya confesado su amor de piedra, increíblemente a cinco hermosas y no tan inteligentes señoritas Nakano. Al llegar a su casa, fue recibido por un abrazo de su hermanita favorita, Raiha.

— !Hermano Mayor!

— !Wow! !Raiha! — Fuutarou casi tropieza hacia atrás, pero tenía un buen equilibrio que pudo recibir aquel afecto de su hermanita; se ríe al verla muy contenta. — ¿No se supone que deberías descansar? Es muy tarde para estar despierta.

— Pero… te hice el arroz con curry. ¿no vas a comer? — con un rostro tan tierno que no era capaz de resistir, el chico inteligente no tuvo otra idea que aceptarlo.

— Está bien, comeré porque me gustan tus platillos. — Agarra un plato servido y reverencia antes de consumir esos preciados alimentos. — ¿Y ya terminaste con tus tareas?

— Sí hermano, logré acabar algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, sin ayuda de nadie.

— Me alegra oír eso… Supongo que papá se fue al trabajo. — miraba por todos lados sin la presencia de Isanari.

— Dijo que volvería mañana, hoy iba a pasar derecho su turno.

— Bueno, de todos modos, tengo que trasnochar también. Debo revisar los resultados de unos exámenes de las chicas.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá Itsuki-chan a cenar? Hace un largo tiempo que quiero volver a verla.

Esa pregunta dejó a Fuutarou muy tieso tras lo sucedido con su incidente románico; en este momento pensaba que ya habrían vetado su regreso, pero no había señales que no haya sido confirmado. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y tenso.

— Ehhh… Eh… ya vendrá en éstos días. Te lo aseguro, La volverás a ver. — En este momento, el joven no quería caer en los dulces caprichos de su hermanita menor, referenciando a sus alumnas.

— ¡Vale! Yo quiero que regrese para que coma, como lo prometió.

Ambos terminaron de comer, y se prepararon tiempo más adelante… mejor dicho, Raiha se preparó para irse a descansar, porque la mesa central de donde comieron se convirtió en el escritorio para que Fuutarou hiciera la tarea de hacer algunos módulos de estudio, en el caso De Fuutarou. Al ver a la niña ya en su pijama, se dirige hacia el futón donde su hermano había preparado para que pudiera dormir.

— Buenas noches, hermano mayor. — y con un bostezo, la niña cerraba sus ojos para ir al mundo de los sueños.

— Buenas noches Raiha, descansa bien y perdón por mantener la luz encendida. — el hermano le da un besito en la parte frontal de su cabeza, de forma muy fraternal.

Fuutarou organizó los cuadernillos por orden del nombre de cada una de sus estudiantes, Ichika, Itsuki, Miku, Nino y Yotsuba, nombres que significaban la agonía para tratar de encontrar la paz dentro de su conciencia. Una parte de él, quería concentrarse en sus estudios, pero el otro, y más que todo, su corazón lo dejaba pensando en ese hipotético futuro compartido.

_"!Concéntrate! no es momento para eso. ¡Debo estudiar!_" pensó para sí mismo.

Por suerte, el resto de la noche y madrugada, su cerebro si respondió a sus exigencias, revisando las fallas y posibles mejoras, además de hacer sus tareas propias para entregarlos.

Pero no podía resolver en la materia más importante, _el amor._

* * *

Amaneció, y Fuutarou pudo dormir por tres horas; y como tenía que irse antes que su hermanita, hizo sus labores de alistamiento y con un rostro renovado pero algo cansado, salió de su casa rumbo al colegio de donde tenía puesto su uniforme principal.

Justo al llegar cerca del sitio educativo, por sorpresa, una radiante y talentosa Ichika lo esperaba allí en el barandal, con su característica sonrisa bonita, algo que calentaba por dentro al joven.

— Buen día, Fuutarou-kun.

— Eh… Hola Ichika. ¿No se supone que irías con tus hermanas en la limosina como de costumbre?

— Por esta vez no. Solo quería caminar por mi cuenta. — la joven promesa de la actuación se acercó al protagonista, agarrando entre sus manos el brazo del joven, como si fueran tenazas. — vamos, la escuela no queda lejos pero no quieres llegar tarde ¿no?

— Mmm… creo que no sería conveniente ir juntos… los compañeros me ven raro cuando hablo contigo. — Fuutarou intenta zafarse de su agarre, pero cierta parte de su conciencia quería que se sintiera cómodo; sin embargo, ese agarre era algo fuerte.

— ¿por qué no? ¿No quieres que una hermosa chica te de un tour por la escuela?

— Noo… no es eso… pero…

— Está bien, vámonos. — ella lo jaló, y Fuutarou no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla.

* * *

Minutos más adelante, el resto de las Nakano ya estaban merodeando por los pasillos del colegio, recibiendo muchos cumplidos por parte del sector masculino del plantel; Fuutarou por otro lado se encontraba repasando fórmulas de matemáticas, con su libreta cotidiana.

— Mmmmhhhhmm… — El joven no le prestó atención, estaba sucumbido bajo el mundo de las matemáticas. — ¡Mhhhmmm! — con algo de toque brusco sale de sus repasos.

— ¡hey! Estaba repasando formulas — voltea su rostro para ver a Itsuki, algo enojada.

— Esa no es forma de responder a una dama. — Se puso seria, pero luego sonrió.

— Itsuki… — el joven Uesugi se sintió sorprendido que la persona con quien menos se llevaba bien le hablara de una manera ¿Gentil? — ¿Qué necesitas? ¿vas a humillarme pidiendo consejos a otros estudiantes en vez de mi ayuda? Si ese es el caso, es mejor que te alejes y sigas en tus sesiones externas.

— No es eso. Quería hablar contigo de… — las palabras finales que no podía decir, hicieron que la pelirroja se sonrojara y sintiera nerviosismo.

— Sé que no tengo dinero, pero si tienes hambre…

— ¡No se trata de eso! — la muchacha infló sus cachetes, haciendo pucheros. — Quería discutir sobre…

— ¡Estudiantes! Por favor a sus asientos. — Una maestra interrumpe la charla de ambos.

"_No puede ser… tan cerca… "_— Te veré en la cafetería. — y muy decepcionada, regresó a su asiento.

"_Espero que no sea sobre ayer… No quisiera que tuviera una versión muy pesimista de esto…"_ se decía mentalmente el joven.

Las clases continuaron normales, con un Fuutarou saliendo al tablero explicando sobre la física moderna.

* * *

En la cafetería, y manteniendo la situación de no ver a sus alumnas, Fuutarou pedía su ración tradicional: menú de arroz sin carne con sopa de miso y agua gratis. Y antes de que fuera a su asiento, dos de las chicas, Nino y Miku de una forma no tan natural, agarraron los brazos impidiendo el paso, y casi haciendo caer el menú.

— Na na naa, tú no irás solo — Nino se sentía entusiasmada al sentir el contacto externo del hombre.

— Quiero estar sólo con Fuutarou. — Miku se sentía muy sonrojada en el otro costado recibiendo el calor.

Y sin oposición, lo llevaron a la mesa donde las otras dos hermanas lo esperaban con muchas ansias, ya que todavía seguía el dilema de Itsuki sobre su posición amorosa. Fuutarou se sintió sorprendido por la ausencia de la pelirroja.

— ¿Eh? — unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio. — ¿qué está pasando aquí? Y ¿No se supone que Itsuki está con ustedes?

— ¿No podemos comer con nuestro tutor favorito? — con una mirada algo sensual, y una sonrisa encantadora, Ichika lo miraba.

— ¡Uesugi-san! ¡Te reservamos camarones! — Yotsuba por otro lado solo estaba muy complacida de verlo. — y lo de Itsuki, la intentamos llamar, pero se encontraba en el baño.

— Pero… normalmente ella suele ser la primera en venir cuando se trata de comer.

— Cómelos antes de que ella se devore todo. — Yotsuba agarraba su flan de fresa y comía sin cesar, con su típica sonrisa triunfadora.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No se adelanten sin mi presencia! — la pelirroja corrió para agarrar una hamburguesa recién salida. Aunque miró con reojo al chico de su corazón.

Fuutarou no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación, aunque lo incómodo fue el hecho de comer en medio de Ichika y Yotsuba, quienes lo ojeaban fijamente, compartiendo los costosos platillos de la escuela.

* * *

Tras las sesiones en el colegio, como era de esperarse era el turno de regresar a su casa para traer los documentos de los exámenes de simulacro que hicieron ayer, por suerte sus compañeras no estaban presente, por lo que hacía una última revisión a su calendario de sesiones, correspondía estudiar la Biología y matemáticas.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? Tengo todo preparado para dar las clases, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que vendrá.

— ¿Qué te sucede, hermano mayor? — Raiha que se encontraba cocinando el arroz miró de reojo al muchacho.

— Ah… ando muy raro, aunque tengo todo preparado para realizar las tutorías de hoy, siento algo de nervios.

— ¿Eh? Pero si llevas mucho tiempo enseñando a Itsuki-chan y sus hermanas. Es la primera vez que me dices esto.

— Lo sé, pero… lo que pasa es que hice algo estúpido, algo que no quería que sucediera, pero simplemente pasó.

— ¿Y eso qué sería?

— No lo entenderías… no tienes la edad apropiada para esas cosas.

— No sé qué te está pasando hermano mayor, pero sea lo que hayas hecho con ellas ojalá no te hayas arrepentido de eso.

"_¿De qué estás hablando?"_ Fuutarou pensaba mientras que su hermanita le daba el plato de arroz. "_Puede que Raiha sea muy pequeña, pero sí sabe de forma indirecta decir las cosas claras."_

Minutos más adelante se despide de su hermana, prometiendo volver temprano y encamina hacia la casa donde por ahora, él no quisiera ir.

* * *

Tras hacer los trámites de ingreso en la residencia, llegó hasta la puerta del piso 30, respiraba profundamente y se decía mentalmente sobre su visita.

"Vamos… tranquilízate, has tenido un día raro, pero no significa que descuides tus estudios. Así que deja de crear falsos espejismos y traumas sin sentidos y ¡a estudiar!"

Golpeó la puerta como si fuera lo más normal.

Al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por una Yotsuba que agarró el brazo con mucha energía.

— ¡Uesugi-San! Te estábamos esperando.

— ¿Necesitas algo de beber? — Miku estaba cerca de la chica de los listones recibiendo con su cálida y tranquila sonrisa.

— Eh… ¿bueno? ¿Están listas para sus estudios? Es hora de matemáticas.

— Sí lo estamos. — de sorpresa, Itsuki lo esperaba en la mesita con sus cuadernos, consciente sobre sus pensamientos fijados ayer.

— ¿Itsuki? Pero… tú….

— vamos a estudiar ¿no?

— Ok… bueno, vamos a estudiar sobre la notación científica.

De la forma más extraña u opuesta posible, Fuutarou impartía las clases en la casa, perdiendo el miedo que hace momentos anteriores tenía.

* * *

Habían pasado siete horas, era de noche y Fuutarou había terminado su maestría.

— Sé que es extraño decir esto, pero gracias a todas por dar al ciento por ciento de sus repasos, estoy sorprendido que todas estuvieran interesadas en la clase. Si no es más, voy a entregar…

— Antes de eso… hay algo que queremos decirte. — Nino agarraba sus dedos nerviosamente.

— Oh creo que no es buen momento sobre…

— Debemos decirte algo sobre lo que dijiste la noche anterior. — Ichika tenía un rostro serio.

— Sobre la idea de tus intenciones sobre nosotras.

"!Mierda! No en éste momento" la mente de Fuutarou estaba con mucha presión.

— Bueno, cómo decir esto. — Nino de nuevo se manifestaba.

— Entiendo que estés muy interesado en que te gustamos, Uesugi-san. — Yotsuba mantenía su sonrisa, aunque para Fuutarou le daba escalofrío.

— Y además buscas que no nos acepte sea lo que pase en el futuro ¿no? — Miku solo estaba tranquila. El chico estaba aterrado.

— A decir verdad, hemos discutido sobre ésta probabilidad y hemos tomado una decisión. — Nino de nuevo daba su voz. Fuutarou quería ser enterrado bajo tierra.

— Y tras largas aclaraciones, y muchas alternativas además de las posibles consecuencias, entonces hemos tomado la medida de… — Ichika comenzó a acercarse al protagonista; sus hermanas estaban siguiéndole el ejemplo.

— Aceptar tus intenciones. — Itsuki finalmente lo dijo de forma tajante. Fuutarou se sintió extraño sobre esa declaración de la menor.

— Esperen. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo exactamente?

Y llegó la frase que cambió todo.

— Nos gustas mucho, Fuutarou. — Dijeron todas al unísono y con mucho sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El tiempo según Uesugi se ha detenido, esa era la respuesta que no esperaba oír. Pero de alguna manera, ese sufrimiento de agonía tenía que acabar.

Y finalmente esas intenciones fueron realidad.

* * *

**Gracias a ustedes, queridos lectores por el apoyo a este proyecto, eso hace que me motive a seguir escribiendo con mucha cautela. Por si hay algo de duda, no lo referencié a Raiha, llamando a su hermano mayor como "Onii-chan" porque sonaría algo raro para el lector. De nuevo gracias por leer éste capítulo, si hay inconsistencias coméntenlo para tomarlo en cuenta; nos volvemos a ver en los próximos días.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Amor casi consumado

_**El manga y el animé de Go-Tōbun no Hanayome no son de mi propiedad, pertenece a Negi Haruba. Todos sus derechos reservados.**_

_Compartido_

_Por: Cristian Reynolds_

_Capítulo 4: Amor "casi" consumado._

* * *

Silencio… Sepulcral silencio pasó en ese momento, donde la vida del joven Fuutarou Uesugi dio un nuevo giro de tuerca, uno en donde tarde o temprano iba a decidirse… Y ya se había decidido.

— _**Nos gustas mucho, Fuutarou. **_

Está bien que al menos una se haya pronunciado, pero decir eso de las cinco hermanas Nakano no era normal; mirándolas de frente la sorpresa fue mayor. Tomó un respiro profundo e iba a decir algo, pero las chicas lo interpusieron.

— Escucha antes de que trates de dar tu opinión. – La voz de mando de Itsuki rompió el silencio. – Nos cuesta a nosotras también, pero hemos dado cuenta que cada una está enamorada de ti. Hasta yo, que soy una persona que soy hermosa e difícil de conquistar, también te ama.

"_¿Enserio te haces llamar hermosa? Lo admito. Eres terca pero bonita"_ La mente de Fuutarou procesaba el mensaje, aunque podía suponer que algo no cuadraba en ella.

— Fuu-kun, ¿ya te dije e insistí muchas veces cuanto te amo? — con sus manos juntas cerca de su pecho, de esa forma hablaba de forma romántica a su galán. — Dije que lucharía lo posible con tal de que fueras solo mío, y aunque iba a pelear incluso si fueran contra mis hermanas…

— ¡Oye! — las otras chicas reaccionan algo mal tras ese entendido.

— Sinceramente no me gustaría romper ese vínculo que tengo con ellas, siempre estaremos juntas.

"_Nino, siempre me dices esas cosas de forma directa, pero a veces me gusta tu mezcla de actitudes."_ Resoplaba la mente del estudiante "desafortunado"

— Yo… yo – la voz enérgica de Yotsuba iba apagando de a poco. — Siempre les dije a mis hermanas que te apoyaría en todas las decisiones que tomes Uesugi-San, que no me importaba con quien te quedaras, yo seguiré apoyándote porque me hace feliz estar a tu lado. Me dolería simplemente no verte de nuevo cuando te alejes de mí. — con un resoplido, Yotsuba agachó su cabeza, teniendo ganas de soltar lágrimas.

"_Yotsuba… Siempre ves el lado bueno de las cosas, por eso te admiro."_

— Estoy de acuerdo con que nosotras compartamos tu corazón Fuutarou, me has enseñado a sentirme fuerte consigo misma, y a valorar lo que somos realmente y abrir las puertas de nuestras verdaderas personalidades. Es por eso que para mí no me molestaría si compartes tu amor además de mí, Fuutarou. Yo te amo, Fuutarou. — Miku decía de la manera más cortés y franca que salía de sus labios.

"_Hablas como si tuvieras gran actitud. Es admirable que digas las cosas claras, Miku."_

— No puedo estar más agradecida contigo Fuutarou-kun, debo decir me conoces muy bien de quién soy y qué emociones llevo en mí, has llevado a que nosotras estemos más unidas ya sea dentro o fuera de tus propósitos académicos, honestamente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza porque eres muy guapo y me encantaría ser algo más que _compañeros_. Quiero ser tu amiga y quizás algo más, pero no quiero que te alejes. Quiero tenerte para mí, así sea si toca compartir con mis hermanas, pero no quiero perderte, mi Fuutarou.

"_Vas directo al grano, no sé si debería asustar o alabar. Pero eso me gusta, Ichika." _

— Y entonces Uesugi-kun, ya todas dijeron sus votos y yo no pienso quedarme atrás. Aunque a veces eres algo testarudo, no puedo negar que eres un hombre muy responsable con todo, con tal de cumplir los caprichos y más con tu hermanita Raiha haces todo lo posible para complacerla. Así mismo me siento, haces todo por vernos a nosotras salir adelante en un sin número de problemas, y puedo decir que tú tienes una personalidad que me ha encantado, el que no te rindas. Cuesta decirte esto, pero me gustas también.

"_Itsuki, terca como siempre, pero hermosa como eres."_ Aunque sabía que con Itsuki todavía le costaba creer lo que decía de sus labios, para el pensamiento del chico de cabello azabache, algo en ella no andaba bien y no quería quedarse sin respuestas. Iba a hablar con ella y tenía que ser de inmediato.

— Chicas, estoy de verdad conmovido con sus palabras. Y para confirmar que lo que les digo es verdad, solo digo que las amo a todas por igual. Si eligiera a una de ustedes no sería buena idea, causaría un desastre que me perseguiría de por vida. Chicas, ésta es una opción que no tiene marcha atrás, no quiero imaginarme los celos que pueden…

— ¡Alto! ¡Ya para con tus inseguridades! — Nino se acercó a Fuutarou de una forma algo enojada se puso frente a su tutor. — Ya todas dijimos cuanto nos gustas, y ¡estuvimos de acuerdo con que no hay problema en que quieras compartir tu amor!

— En términos más concretos, ¿quieres un harem con nosotras? – Itsuki se puso al lado de Nino y lo miraba desafiante, pero con algo de una sonrisa malévola. Pero para Fuutarou, aún tenía incógnitas con la menor de la familia Nakano, pero siguió con el juego. — Pues harem tendrás. Nosotras no estamos dispuestas a decir un no como respuesta.

— Chicas… yo… — Fuutarou intenta aclarar la situación.

Pero antes de que dijera algo, la más atrevida de todas, Nino se abalanza sobre él, y presiona sus labios primero para que se callara y segundo para que finalmente soltara todos sus sentimientos reprimidos. Para ella sentir el toque de los labios de su enamorado era una sensación de éxtasis y mucha adrenalina, algo que siempre quiso experimentar.

Para el muchacho inteligente, era la primera vez que recibía un beso de una forma tan literal y directa como los labios, era algo nuevo que no sabía cómo procesar en la sensación del contacto, solo estaba acostado y quieto, recibiendo un alocado beso pidiendo acceso a su boca. No tuvo más remedio que dejar que sus neuronas hicieran su trabajo, haciendo que sus brazos encerraran la figura femenina de la segunda hermana y siguiendo el fuego, ahora sí, dando el acceso de la lengua a su territorio bucal.

Las otras hermanas estaban asombradas por el acto, con opiniones divididas. Una Miku que sentía muchos celos internos, ya que quería hacer la primera Nakano en ser besada por su tutor; Ichika que los veía muy cómplice, pues no le disgustaba ver esa escena ya que tuvo otros besos, aunque solo con dos de sus hermanas; Yotsuba los veía algo sonriente, pero con algo de celos internos que el joven por ahora no notaría. Itsuki sentía algo neutral, pero sus dedos que se movían señalaban que estaba ansiosa.

Nino tras sentir el órgano sensitivo de Fuutarou en su boca, se separó y con una sonrisa triunfante se levantó de su cómoda base para volver a su lugar, con una mirada algo desafiante a sus otras hermanas.

— N… ¡Nino! ¿Qué fue eso? — Fuutarou se levantaba del suelo mientras procesaba lo ocurrido segundos antes.

— Eso Fuu-kun fue el comienzo de mi nueva vida, ahora que ya eres mío, soy tu novia.

— Nino…

— Sobre eso, Fuutarou-kun, — Ichika se acerca a su príncipe muy cerca de su rostro. — para confirmar que no es una broma, también te amo. Eres mi primer novio y no te dejaré escapar. — y une sus labios carnosos a los del joven despistado en señal de que eran una pareja.

Si con Nino era algo violento pero apasionado, con Ichika era algo… ¿normal? La emoción era algo confortante, pero había algo que los hacia saborear sin parar. De nuevo las neuronas del tutor reactivaron sus movimientos, haciendo que sus brazos rodeen la bella cintura de la actriz y disfrutando del dulce contacto de romance. No podía estar más feliz Ichika, que rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del joven haciendo de eso algo inolvidable, podría haber tenido besos anteriormente con sus hermanas, pero era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre; a su hombre.

Se separaron por falta de aire y la mayor de las hermanas se sonrojó dando pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa agradable, satisfecha de que sus intenciones ya eran realidad. Ya no eran compañeros, sino que eran ya más que amigos, ya eran pareja.

Miku no pudo contenerse haciendo pucheros y gritaba sin cesar.

— ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Quiero besar a Fuutarou!

Corrió hacia el joven de una forma apresurada, casi empujándolo.

— ¡Espera Miku! Déjame… — Era demasiado tarde, a forma de empujón la tercera hermana se abalanzó a su joven y lo besaba apasionadamente, y no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, sus emociones se habían explotado al sentir su amor.

Fuutarou otra vez recibió un beso de otra Nakano, esta vez los efectos son algo diferentes, con Miku, además de sentir el sabor del té que solía tomar, sentía algo de felicidad y chispas, chispas que su corazón que latían con buena frecuencia. El hormigueo de las mariposas en el estómago de la hermosa joven estaba revoloteando sin control, dando una sensación de calma, fascinación y mucho amor, como si cuando cerrara sus ojos sentía juegos pirotécnicos en el oscuro mundo de su mente.

Se separó de la brecha y al abrir los ojos miró a los similares de su general, sintiendo un calor de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— No voy a separarme de ti, nunca más. Te amo Fuutarou. — Miku al levantarse, dando la mano para que el joven Fuutarou se levantara del suelo.

Fuutarou se rascó la cabeza y miraba con pena. Sabía que faltaban dos hermanas por consumar su acto, pero se había percatado de que una de las dos todavía tenía inseguridades. Antes de hablar, la fuerte de las Nakano, Yotsuba se le había apegado, y aunque no era besos profundos como anteriores, le daba besos ligeros diciendo algo en esos lapsos.

— Ohh Uesugi-San… Uesugi San… Yo… te quiero… te amo… — Y con halagos, Yotsuba estaba feliz de recibir aquellas caricias labiales con su tutor, Fuutarou reaccionaba después, abrazándola con delicadeza. Se soltaron después, pero al menos el muchacho pudo sonreír, y lo mismo fue para la chica de la pañoleta verde en forma de conejo.

Tras eso, la cuarta hermana saltó de alegría, aunque si bien ya no necesitaba ocultar sus pensamientos sobre su relación con Fuutarou, nadie sabía que guardaba algunas ideas ocultas que con el tiempo iban a soltarse.

El joven Uesugi, aunque esperaba a Itsuki, ya entendía que algo no andaba bien con ella. Estaba Consciente de que aún faltaba un camino por recorrer para reconocerla como otro romance por explorar. Tomó un respiro algo profundo y antes de dirigir a la menor de las Nakano, habló con una sonrisa sincera a las demás.

— Está bien, así que estaré de ahora en adelante con ustedes y trataré de hacerlas sentir bien. No voy a defraudar mis intenciones como su tutor y ahora como su pareja. Yo las amo.

Las cuatro chicas sonreían conmovidas por las palabras de Fuutarou, no les importaba por ahora si era un muchacho humilde y pobre, ellas estaban felices de compartir su amor y satisfechas de estar con un buen hombre como lo era él.

Se dirigió ante Itsuki y la miraba de frente.

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado? tenemos que hablar, Itsuki

Ella se sorprende de esa declaración respirando pesadamente, al igual que sus hermanas.

— C… Claro.

Para Fuutarou, Itsuki era la pieza faltante que faltaba para completar su corazón y dar la felicidad que tanto quería obtener.

Una nueva prueba había comenzado.

* * *

**He vuelto tras una larga espera.**

**Ha sido complicado volver a retomar mis escritos, ya que la universidad me tenía al límite con trabajos y parciales; sin embargo, no debía fallar en subir un nuevo cap de éste fic, y más en un fandom que de a poco va creciendo. Me alegra ver que hay más historias de nuestras quintillizas favoritas en éste sitio.**

**De nuevo gracias por leer éste capítulo, de seguir y de estar pendientes de ésta historia, si hay inconsistencias coméntenlo para tomarlo en cuenta; nos volvemos a ver en los próximos días, mi compromiso es seguir dando contenido a ustedes, mis estimados lectores. **

**Nos vemos luego. :)**


End file.
